emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8298 (29th October 2018)
Cain tries to persuade Debbie to go on the run. Later, he admits to Moira that he killed Joe. Elsewhere, Paddy struggles with his grief whilst Ross and Rebecca make plans. Plot Ross and Rebecca discuss how to broach the subject of their move with Charity and Robert. Ross believes it'll help if they aren't moving too far so they agree on Liverpool. Ross receives a text from Debbie asking to talk. At the farm, Moira continues to try to get Cain to tell her what's happened. Cain suggests he's only left to get away from her after the stunt she pulled with Ross. Moira protests she was just trying to stop Ross killing Simon, telling Cain he has no idea what it's like being responsible for someone's death. As Cain walks out, Moira demands to know what he did to Joe. Cain doesn't answer. Before Paddy heads to work, Chas informs him she's thinking about contacting Sally from the hospice to get some counselling sorted. At Jacobs Fold, Debbie and Ross talk. Ross apologises to Debbie although she reminds him he's the victim in all of this. With all the upheaval at Home Farm, Priya fears for her job. Rishi receives a text from Manpreet making it clear she wants to take the next step in their relationship. Nicola jokes he might want to do a bit of manscaping first. Rhona wants to ease Paddy back into work and reminds him he only needs to say if everything gets too much. Cain is annoyed to find Ross and Jacobs Fold and orders him to leave. Rishi buys wax strips from the shop although Priya advises him to go to the salon to get it done professionally. As Paddy buys some biscuits, he accidentally knocks a packet of nappies off the shelf. He picks the package up then bursts into tears. Marlon places his arms around Paddy to comfort him. Cain sits Debbie down and tells her that as soon as Sarah is able, she needs to take her children and go on the run. Debbie thinks the idea is bonkers so refuses. After he stops crying, Paddy admits to Marlon that he feels empty again and believes he's letting Chas and Grace down. Marlon assures him he's not but advises Paddy to start talking to Chas. Moira has packed Cain's bag - either he tells her the truth or her leaves. Cain insists all he cares about right now is helping Debbie avoid prison so Debbie and the children need to get away. Moira labels the idea as ludicrous. Cain admits something bad has happened and Debbie can't find out. Moira realises Cain has hurt Joe but is left stunned when Cain admits he killed him. Jai and Priya tell Rishi that Manpreet obviously likes him so they advise their father to relax but it's been a long time since Rishi has been with a woman and he fears he won't be up to it. Paddy returns to the pub and tells Chas he burst into tears in the shop but he was crying for himself, not Grace. Chas know what to say but places Grace's teddy bear in Paddy's hands. At Dale View, Ross and Rebecca announce to Pete that they're moving. Pete is chuffed for them. Moira asks Cain how it happened so Cain explains how he punched Joe once and he hit head on a rock. Moira tells Cain he should've told her. Cain questions if this was what it was like after Emma as she managed to cope with things. Moira reminds Cain she didn't cope. She tries to assure Cain it get easier but Cain knows she's lying. Debbie is finally allowed in to see Sarah. She gives her daughter a big hug. Moira asks what happened to the body. Cain admits he doesn't know as Graham dealt with it and he didn't ask questions. He explains this is why he wanted to get Debbie and the children away as he believes Debbie will never speak to him again if she ever finds out what he's done. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill Guest cast None. Locations *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Jacobs Fold - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *David's Shop - Shop floor *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor and Sarah's room Notes *A nurse is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes